Relaciones Conflictivas
by monalisa811
Summary: Serie de drabbles acerca de las parejas mas interesantes de Hogwarts. Incluye:KB/OW,ZS/HA,RW/HG,SF/MJ,NL/LL,CD/CC,DM/PP,HP/GW,FW/AJ,GW/AS,SB/JFF,DM/SB,PW/PC,PP/DT,LE/JP,SB/Oc,PP/Oc,RL/Oc,SS/LE. Nombres completos en el primer capitulo.
1. Kaliver

**NA: OH POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ...qiubaass! x) tanto tiempo tanto tiempo me siento rooster digo osea fueron como dos meses o mas pero para mi fue tanto ajaj tantas cooosas que pasan y mi cuenta ahii solita. Bueno,buenoo, miis qeridisimooos lectoores o futuros lectores si es q esta NA no trauma al posible lector y le hace dar click atras por favooor no! **

**Esta es una serie de drabbles escritos ya hace un buen rato pero que por ciertas situaciones no habian visto la luz de ffnet. Seran aproximadamente 20 o por ahi, de diferentes parejas y pues mi plan es que cada drabble vaya acompañado de 1 oneshoot de la misma pareja, los oneshots staran en otro fic todos juntos y seran menos dramatikos que los drabbles jajaja platikaba kn mi superbeta (OBIO la brendis jajaja pq solo ella me aguanta) y le decia q los sentia bn dramatikoos pero aver que les parecen :) 100 palabras exactas en cada uno para mantener la tradicion.**

**Comenzamos con Katie Bell y Oliver Wood, disfruta!...**

* * *

*KATIE BELL OLIVER WOOD

Tan dominante, tan obtuso, tan adictivo.

Siempre acababa de esa manera, gritándoles como si tuviera un ejército en vez de equipo.

Pero como la miraba.

Ojos suaves, cejas levantadas, boca remojada, mandíbula perfectamente dibujada.

Y la miraba.

Besos en la lluvia, gritos en el campo. Ambos tan volátiles.

Cuando los gritos marcan su campo y la lluvia los llena de besos, los límites estan marcados, los besos dados, las palabras dichas.

Tres palabras, ocho letras.

Impronunciables, necesarias, malevolas.

Ambos perdiendo el control, la quaffle se ha extraviado.

Juntos la buscan desesperados.

Una práctica más, y ella, vergonzosamente, sigue viendo estrellas.

* * *

**NA: Review? Proxima pareja seran Zacharias Smith y Hannah Abbott. Grax por leer i ten un bonito dia :)**

-Katie Bell / Oliver Wood  
-Zacharias Smith / Hannah Abbott  
-Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger  
-Seamus Finnigan / Megan Jones  
-Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood  
-Cedric Diggory / Cho Chang  
-Draco Malfoy / Pansy Parkinson  
-Harold (Harry) Potter / Ginevra Weasley (lo se,lo se solo que no lo pude evitar xD)  
-Frederick Weasley / Angelina Johnson  
-George Weasley / Alicia Spinnet  
-Susan Bones / Justin Finch Fletchey  
-Draco Malfoy / Susan Bones (Me tome algunos derechos...)  
-Percival Weasley / Penelope Clearwater  
-Parvati Patil / Dean Thomas  
-Padma Antonie Patil / Alek Skylar (Oc, Oc, se me ocurrio!)  
-Lily Evans / James Potter  
-Sirius Black / Alexis Jones (Lease "James Potter y Lily Evans al Matadero,¿juntos?")  
-Peter Petigrew / Sandra Nixon (Lo mismo que arriba)  
-Remus Lupin / Hazel Randall (Sip, igual)  
-Severus Snape / Lily Evans (oigan el tipo se lo merece xD)


	2. Zannah

**NA: Ufff holaa de vuelta ahora si :) no me tardare tanto ya. LA pareja de hoy es Zacharias Smith / Hannah Abbott, ahora yo se que el es un personaje complicado pero vamos denle chansita y si quieren pueden ver mis otros fics, nos dan una mejor perspectiva del muchacho. del asco lo se. **

**Son dos drabbles de esta pareja porque no pude decidir cual me gusto mas asi que dije equiiz! xD Disfruten :)**

* * *

ZACHARIAS SMITH Y HANNAH ABBOTT

Claro que no.

Que Zacharias experimente perdida de oxígeno no es por la vista de Hannah Abbott, es porque ondeando esa falda la ingrata se acaba el aire.

¿O será su escasa longitud?

Es por eso la contradicción.

No hay razón, no hay motivo, no hay esperanza y sin embargo existe la atracción.

El sentido común la denuncia, su alma la necesita.

El y su vanidad. Ella y su orgullo.

Su confianza se hace pedazos, su mente se engaña a si misma pero sus ojos no cargan su misma mentira.

Ellos sí lo aceptan.

Mientras que ella sutilmente sigue esperando.

**********************

DRABBLE 2

Su pequeño secreto. Extraño.

¿Qué es el amor?

Exceso de endorfinas, decía su libro. Pero su corazón latía de otra forma.

No conoce el riesgo.

Demasiado que perder.

Aun así sigue cayendo. Sus pecas lo incitan.

¿Por qué siempre se habla de caer?

El no ha caído, solo no puede levantarse.

Está enamorado.

¿De ella?

Aparentemente.

¿Por qué?

No hay respuesta.

¿La necesita?

Cada minuto.

¿Extrañas sensaciones?

Como nunca.

¿Ternura?

Toda la que tiene. Para ella. Solo ella.

No lo entiende.

Mientras su sentido común y su alma tratan de llegar a un acuerdo, la conclusión es unanime:

Está enamorado.

* * *

**NA: Review? Proxima pareja seran Ron y Hermione. Gracccias por leer i ten un bonito dia :)**


	3. Ronmione

**NA: ,Hallloou halloouuu crepusculoo llega tan prntoo :) kmo han stadoo? yo pss la vdd So-So , mmmm, ojala quede bonito este . Enjoooy!**

* * *

*RON WEASLY HERMIONE GRANGER

Son sus gestos, los pequeños. Escondida tras libros lo espera.

Platican, rien, se sonrojan.

Ni tantos libros, ni tanta sabiduría igualaban lo que tenía al lado.

Ese testarudo, inmaduro, impredecible pelirrojo.

Las mentes se tantean, los ojos sonrien, los labios se tocan.

Pronto los errores empiezan, y el como siempre contesta. La vena de su frente lo saluda explosivamente, el no la entiende, ella no quiere entenderlo.

Ninguno se dobla. Ambos lo hacen al mismo tiempo.

Y el drama de cada mañana es cumplido, ambos estan extrañamente satisfechos.

Esperando los cariños de la tarde, y la partida de la noche.

* * *

**NA: Review? Ayy mijaa tu q sperabas el tres, spero no decepcionar xD. Siguen Seamus Finnigan y Megan Jones :) kmo me gustan**


	4. Megamus

**NA: Hola de nuevo :) espero el drabble pasado lo hayan disfrutado y disfuten este: Seamus Finnigan y Megan Jones...es mi favorito, el mas real y para mi el mas bonito jeje.**

* * *

*SEAMUS FINNIGAN MEGAN JONES

Sus contradicciones son tan asombrosas.

Ella no puede salir sin su uniforme bien arreglado, su cabello peinado y su cara aseada, aun asi, verlo arrastrar sus pantalones, su camisa desfajada y su sonrisa torcida hace que su estomago de un vuelco.

No deberia gustarle, no lo conoce, pero siente que sabe todo sobre el.

Sabe que no puede mirar hacia otro lado mientras el pasa por el corredor.

Con amigos, bromeando, siendo quien es. Viviendo el momento sin mirar a nadie mas, riendo.

Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos lo seguian y lo añoraban.

Y ella no podia decir nada.

* * *

**NA: Son Pinky y Cerebro, una es un genioo, la otra no esta cuerda...de Mexico son con genes insertados son Pinky son Pinky y Cerebro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro. Antes del amanecer desarrollaran su plan y el pinche mundo van a conquistar! Son Pinky son Pinky y Cerebro su motivacion es facil de explicar para probar su valor el mundo conquistaraaan son Pinky y Cerebro-bro-bro-bro! Jajaja q pdo knmigo pq me se toda esa cancion? **

**ginnythelittleweasly y archangel811 presentan el "Ejercito Anti-Pendejos" , fichas de inscripcion abiertas para tdos excepto para 200 individuos blokeados xD. _Ufff**

**Review? si lo se ya dejare de hacer mis NA un blog emo. **

**Graxiias por leer y ten un buen diiaa :)**


	5. Nevuna

**NA: MORIII!! Ay pero ya estoy de vuelta :) y recargada, he estado ocupada con tanto shopping navideño y tantas cosassss ultimamentee que no me olvidee del fic pero no podia resolver la ultima parte asi que espere a que llegara el momento. Ojala lo disfrutes y OHMIDIOOOSS YA VIENE NAVIDAADDD**

* * *

*NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM LUNA LOVEGOOD

Las estrellas danzan junto a sus pies.

El agua refleja los dos cuerpos llenos de electricidad. Ella grita de juvilo y continua golpeando el rio. El la observa, la salpica. Ella lo disfruta. Ríen y gritan, exclaman y son libres. Como verdaderos piratas, listos para conquistar el mundo. Es ahí donde sienten que todo es posible, que pueden volar, caer y saltar en el momento que quieran.

Se mueve como una gacela en el aire, en su verdadero ambiente. La libertad de su luna y la noche los muestran tal cual son.

Ambos lo saben.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

**NA: Review? **

**Graxiias por leer y ten un buen diiaa :)**


	6. Chodric

**NA: HoLLLllaaa de nuevo :) Hoy seran Cedric y Cho, Cho y Cedric...osea Yo y Cedric AJAJAJAJAJ le entendieron? jajaj ay me adoro xD no se que haria sin mi baah ntk**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CEDRIC DIGGORY-CHO CHANG

Simplemente lo observa, justo en su ambiente. Una estrella verdadera.

Ya no esta, se desvanecio, como un estrella…¿fugaz?

¿Por qué? Ya no lo puede observar.

Quisiera decir que aun lo mira. Pero se fue.

Tan solo le quedan leves momentos de locura, pequeños encuentros cuando su mente huye. No seran suficiente para ella, pero que hacer si el joven tenia diecisiete años. La tranquilidad desesperada, el rostro mojado, el corazon comprimido. Una suave brisa es todo lo que queda.

Si esos momentos son locura, que su apuesta figura se lleve su razon, al fin y al cabo ya tiene su existencia.

* * *

**NA: Review? **

**Graxiias por leer y FELIIICEES CASI FIESTASSS**


	7. Dransy

**NA: MERRY CHRISTMAASSSSSS Que creen? Estoy celebrando con un maraton de HP, como les fuye con Santa? Fueron buenos o maloos? Ojala la hayan pasado bn con sus familiass i amigos y disfruten estos drabbles, este esta oscuroo pero que decir asi va xD**

* * *

*DRACO MALFOY PANSY PARKINSON

Brutal.

El amor no debería ir junto a esa palabra, sin embargo se encuentran relacionandolas cada fin de semana.

No hay ternura ni aparente cariño. Es tan poco lo que la hace feliz.

¿Es en verdad lo que aparenta o solo una fachada? Es la leve caricia nocturna la unica prueba. Una máscara los separa.

La esperanza la contiene, la realidad la detiene.

Pero solo hay amor, no hay enamoramiento.

Las vidas no se entrelazan, las esencias no se funden. Las piernas no tiemblan.

Tristemente, el amor no es suficiente. Nunca es mayor a la ambicion.

No en un Slytherin.

* * *

**NA: Review? **

**Graxiias por leer, ten un buen dia, feliiizzz navidad y año nuevoo :)**


	8. Harrynny

**NA: Holaaaa oi seran HArry y Ginny, Happy Newww Yeeeaarr! Ojala el 2009 sea un año de chingonada :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*"HARRY Y GINNY"

La novia del chico-que-vivio.

Un título importante. Complicado.

Si alguna de esas chicas que la envidia supiera lo angustioso que es, ya ni siquiera tiene uñas para morderse.

No hay elegancia en esperar por horas a que el mago cruce la puerta. Y es que siempre al llegar le dirige una sonrisa débil, cansada, pero sonrisa al fin. Se dice a si misma que no deberia darle tanto gusto, que esa sonrisa es poco. No es pretexto para su calvario.

Sin embargo, es esa sonrisa su único y verdadero suspiro de alivio.

Le brinda tanta felicidad.

Y lo cambia todo.

* * *

**NA: Review? **

**Graxiias por leer, ten un buen dia, feliiizzz navidad y año nuevoo :)**

**PORQUE LA NAVIDAD AUN NO SE AKABA, LO HE DECIDIDO!**


	9. Frengelina

**NA: Ufff qiubolee mys pequeñas garrapatas viajeras****! Hooy seran Fred y Angelina...Jolie? Jajaja nosekrean. ME akorde de q tenia q updetear por la review q me llego ayer, por cierto, me pidieron un fic pero no entendi bien, quieres un fic del drabble o un fic de los oneshots q prometi o un fic original? Estare tan mensa pero en serio alguien expliqueme jeje. Gueno gueno ahoraa el drabble!**

* * *

"*FRED Y ANGIE"

Sin complicaciones.

Su primera cita fue tan sencilla como cualquier practica de Quidditch. Ya se conocían, se tenían medidos el uno al otro.

No habia sorpresas ni margen de error, su compatibilidad era obvia.

Un divertido tonteo.

Pero, ¿cuándo llego a esto? ¿Por qué la incontrolable necesidad de verse a todas horas?

Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, perfecta por un rato. El amor sonaba tan ilógico entonces.

Pobres tontos, locos con delirios de enamoramiento. Títeres del amor.

Ese tontear se les ha ido de las manos y ahora no lo pueden contener.

Se han convertido en víctimas para la eternidad.

* * *

**NA: uff me estoy convirtiendo en una parawhore i la verdad, no se que pensar al respecto :O**

**Grax por leer i ten un buen dia :)**


	10. Georlicia

**NA: I suck :)**

**Hooi les toka a Alicia y GeorgieeeLove**

**No mori, solo estaba del otro lado del camino ;)**

* * *

*"ALICIA Y GEORGE"

Una sola mirada lo habia dejado indispuesto.

Si de algo conocían los Weasley, era su versatilidad. Podían ser quienquiera, cualquiera en dondequiera, capaces de desaparecer sin causar escandalo o bien volando Hogwarts entero. Misteriosos, audaces, cuando tu ibas ellos seguramente ya habian ido y regresado, hasta tomadose un tiempo para relajarse.

Su indistinguibilidad era ya un tremendo acertijo

Que ella sin dificultad habia descifrado. No había enigma, no había equivocación. Solo había un muchacho ya predispuesto a sonrojarse con la sola idea de tomarle la mano.

Sí, era un reto salir con un gemelo, siempre tan iguales pero eternamente diferentes.

* * *

**NA: Thiss timee we're not giving UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUp, lets make it last foreveeeeeeeer, screaming HAAAALLLELLUUUUUJAAAAAHHH!!! (8)**

**Review?**

**Ten un buen dia :)**


	11. Sustin!

**NA:Holiz :) Hoi es turno de Ssuan Bones y Justin Finch-Whatever...como se llamaran? Sustin o Justan? Bonchey o Fletnes?**

**Me gusta mas Sustin, es mas tradicional xD**

**Disfruten :**

* * *

*"SUSAN BONES Y JUSTIN FINCH FLETCHEY"

Perfectos…

Una pareja tan especial, hasta coordinan en su pompuoso andar.

Y esque Hogwarts nunca habia visto un noviazgo con tanta clase.

Claro que Susan no podia mas que admitirlo, se veían demasiado bien.

Ellos _debían_ verse demasiado bien. No habia cabida para la imperfección.

Cien años de adoración obtenidos por cien reflejos de estabilidad. En una pequeña clausula integrados, los cien años de soledad. Un contrato difícil de entender pero facil de llevar a cabo,si habias nacido para ello. Como aquellos dos enamorados.

Una gran responsabilidad.

Justin y Susan, hechos para arreglar cualquier disturbio.

Todo por llevar el orden indicado.

* * *

**NA: Grax por leer, nos vemos luego. Ten un buen dia y ...Ciaooo!**


	12. Drusan!

**NA:Ho,ho,ho! Hoy es dia de drabble! Nuestra pareja es la de Draco y Susan,osea...Drusan Suco Malnes Bolfoy...kreo que me ire por Drusan xD**

**Disfruten :**

* * *

*"DRACO Y SUSAN"

Slytherin y Hufflepuff

Infinitamente…¿bellos?

Un idilio como el de ellos sería imposible de encontrar. Es su falta de familiaridad con las bases antiguas del amor lo que hace sus encuentros tan peculiaries.

Pues aunque cándidos no son realmente, no dudan de su complicidad.

Hay entre ellos una lucha épica por el poder. No dictada por espadas ni escudos, sino por una simple regla. "Todo lo que tu puedas hacer, yo lo puedo hacer mejor. Mi amor"

Los inocentes deben guardar cuidado.

Todo lo que tu puedas hacer. Ellos lo haran mejor.

¿Cuál de los dos? Francamente, ni Fawkes tiene idea.

* * *

**NA: Gracccias por leer, seeya . Ten un buen dia y ...Baaayy!**


	13. Pernelope!

**NA:Chiiispaas....de chocolate? UMmmm :)**

**Hooi le toca a la pareja de Pernelope...o Pency....me voi por Pernelope xD Eeeh suena como verdadero nombre de telenovela mexicana.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***"PERCY Y PENELOPE"**

Chispas.

Enviadas desde las plumas de aquellos dos tortolos que se empeñan en estudiar sabiendo que no podrán apartar la vista del otro.

La fricción los enloquece al encontrarse rozando la mano de su compañero de estudio.

Los meñiques se entrelazan, las miradas se evaden, una sonrisita apenada cruza por sus rostros, y las plumas emitiendo un grito de emoción. Están lloviendo chispas.

Y Filch ya no sabe que hacer.

Pues ni las chispas, ni su aleteo de brazos, ni el agudo timbre, han logrado apartar esos ojos negros que ya llevan rato desnudando el alma de aquellos ojos verdes.

* * *

**NA: _Ooooh we were so charming, the future was alaarming but now don't you go look so proud....'cause guess who's laughing now?_**

**Gracias por leer y ten un buen dia :)**


	14. Dervati!

**NA:WhatZuppp? Hoooy...Hoooy....Hoooy le toca a Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas. :) Una pareja que tiene muuucho que resolver...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***"PARVATI Y DEAN THOMAS"**

Un nostálgico soltero sintiéndose desdichado bajo un cielo atacado por estrellas.

Una triste soltera contempla sus opciones cerca de una ventana . Mejor dicho, falta de opciones.

Qué más se puede hacer si ya se hizo todo lo posible. ¿Cómo parar el orgullo si es lo único que queda de un alma destrozada?

Intentar perdonar suena inútil, si a la vez se busca dañar.

Se debe luchar o dejar cicatrizar…

El espera sea sin rencor. Ella , solo desea que el se aparezca bajo su ventana a rogar por el amor perdido.

Tal vez ninguno quede satisfecho. No del todo.

* * *

**NA: Liked it?**

**Gracias por leer y espero que tengas un SUUuuuperDDuuuperDia :)**


	15. Padlek!

**NA:Hooooola :) Hoy es drabble para Padma Patil y un OC llamado Alek...solo pq se me ocurrio jemjem**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***"PADMA ANTONIE Y ALEK SKYLAR"**

Tiempo perfecto.

Ambas espinas listas. Corazones desenfundados, listos para atacar bajo un desorbitante palpiteo. Esperan desangrarse en un duelo. Solo son órganos, después de todo.

Se han hecho preguntas inútiles. Se les ha respondido trivialmente. Y es hora de reclamar lo que a cada quien corresponde.

Enamorarse es salir voluntariamente a un coliseo donde todos son el mismo, aquel, gritando tu nombre. El amor es un campo de batalla, y ella ya encontró a su gladiador.

Si es que verdaderamente en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, es necesario intentarlo.

Ya se decidió.

Esta es la noche.

* * *

**NA: Thnxs for reading**

**Byee**

**_I need a fix because i'm going down_**


	16. Jaly!

**NA:Wzupp? Hoy es drabble sobre Lily y James...ayyyy cuanto suspiro bahahaha 8)...**

**Jaly, and Here...We...Go..!**

* * *

***"LILY EVANS Y JAMES POTTER"**

El veía a través de ellos.

Ella veía sus ojos grises, el la veía todos los días.

Lo romántico era no saber que había detras de ellos, era saber que mientras el podía notar hasta su corazón, ella no podía ver sus ojos en realidad.

Suspenso, duda, amor.

James Potter y Lily Evans no necesitaban nada más, solo podían quererse el uno al otro.

Su teoría sería probada incorrecta cuando James se encontro mirando los bellos ojos de Lily en un pequeño de apenas el tamaño de un costal.

Su mejor obra, los hizo descubrir cuanto eran capaces de amar.

* * *

**NA: Wut wut wut in da butt?**

**Gracias por leer, buen dia y Wooohoo!**


	17. Sirexis!

**NA: Por fiiiin! Finally! Juro que llevo queriendo postear este desde hace como 10 drabbles o mas....pero tenia que mantener el orden! Fiiuuu xD Bueno aqui estan Sirius y Alexis (Oc) **

**Sirexis... sexis? :P Enjoy!**

* * *

***"SIRIUS BLACK Y ALEXIS JONES"…**

_Quítame la dignidad._

Una atrevida propuesta, seguida de una violenta respuesta. Sirius Black sobaba su mejilla herida. Alexis Jones arrugaba la cara.

Esto si que no lo permitia. El no tenía derecho a ofenderla así. Ni siquiera había pie para preguntas como esas.

Su cuerpo reaccionó rapidamente. Pero no fue la cachetada.

Fue esa penosa sensación de calor.

Su imaginación voló, su pulso se apresuro. El esperaba. Con las venas agitadas la chica palidecía mientras el la miraba intensamente. Ambos intranquilos.

Y a pesar de que su mano casi lo deja desfigurado, su corazón gritaba en frenesí:

_Quítame la dignidad._

* * *

**NA: Watching Nostradamus' prophecy...en serio creen que moriremos el 21 de diciembre del 2012? Me asusta pero me gusta xD...siempre que pienso en el fin del mundo me deprimo pq si es en millones de años no lo voy a ver :( pero si es en el 2012 kapaz i si...Oooohhh;;;; Esta canija la influenza vdd? Uyy q cooosas**

**AAAAnyway...grax por leer, este drabble me encanto ha****cerlo la verdad es de mis favoritos...Bye :)**

Seria demasiado pedir que lean "James Potter y Lily Evans al Matadero Juntos"? Porque de ahi salen mis Ocs...y no me molestaria ningun review mas xD Ok me callo

Buen dia bbz :)


	18. Petsan!

**NA: Peeeeteeer Peteer ....el tmbn necesita amoooor :)**

**Con una OC por supuesto**

**Enjoooy!**

**

* * *

**

***"PETER PETIGREW Y SANDRA NIXON"**

Como le repugnaba. Siempre detrás de ella.

Le era tan molesto, le parecía tan patético. Un ser defectuoso, algo malhecho, una cosa desagradable.

Que no la dejaba nunca en paz.

Por eso al ver sus libros indefensos en la mesa, decidió dar un pequeño regalo a su incesante enamorado y con un rápido hechizo los libros quedaron infestados de ratas, cortesía de Sandra Nixon.

Lo irónico era que ella sabía que la buscaría aun más desesperadamente para encontrar el contrahechizo.

Aun más irónico resulto ser el hecho de que esas ratas no podían ser más adecuadas.

Todas para Peter Petigrew.

* * *

**NA: Ufff essto de los cerdos me tiene hasta yanisedonde,,,,que cooosas, Revienme no??**

**Grax por leer :)**


	19. Remzel!

**NA: Ohmigosh I feel so corny pero buenooo aqui les dejo a Remus Lupin y a una Oc llamada Hazel Randall because she's so flyyy**

**Enjoy!¨**

**"JAmes Potter y Lily Evans al Matadero, ¿juntos?"**

**

* * *

**

***"REMUS LUPIN Y HAZEL RANDALL"**

Una olla a presión.

Cuatro de cada cinco hombres-lobo terminan atacando a alguien cercano.

Remus Lupin repite esas palabras en su mente mientras acaricia el sedoso cabello de Hazel.

La mira extrañado, ella parece tan cómoda. No hay rastro de miedo ni intimidación en ella.

Deja caer todo su cuerpo en su torso y el cierra los ojos. Son esos momentos los que lo hacen olvidar que es un monstruo.

El, un destructor que busca construir. Juntos, un desastre esperando el momento de suceder.

Pero ella, su salvadora. Su promesa.

Es por ella que el no sera una estadística más.

* * *

**NA: ****Grax por leer :) Byyye**


	20. Snevans!

**NA:Hihii , tengo noticias , este es el ultimo drabble :O nunca crei que los terminaria siendo honesta pero eey lo hice xD**

**Les presento a Severus Snape y Lily Evans.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

***"SEVERUS SNAPE Y LILY EVANS"**

La magia es difícil de entender.

Pero lo que sucedioó entre Severus Snape y Lily Evans era más difícil de explicar.

Eran imperfectamente perfectos.

Ella era tan inteligente, compasiva. El era aun áas inteligente pero sin la capacidad de empatizar. Un raro.

Ella era una princesa, el quería desesperadamente ser su príncipe azul, pero ella pedía demasiado.

Comenzó a desconfiar, se dejo llevar, la discriminó, la magia terminó.

Su orgullo no se impuso, fue su vergüenza. Perdió su confianza.

La historia se rompió, el final nunca llego y la tinta se desgasóo.

Entonces ella dio la vuelta a la página.

* * *

**NA: ****Gracias por leer, seeeya later ;)**


End file.
